


Side Effects

by trashassassin



Series: Two Halves of a Whole [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Canon Compliant, F/M, Heartbreak, Kinktober 2020, Obsession, Pining, Series, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashassassin/pseuds/trashassassin
Summary: Your sleeping medication is pushing you to make some very regrettable decisions.
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Series: Two Halves of a Whole [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963183
Kudos: 66





	Side Effects

**Author's Note:**

> And so, the first whispers of plot appear! I almost tagged this as PWP, but then realized that it does not apply at all because this is quite angsty. It started out based off the Kinktober prompt "Wet Dream" and is actually an idea I've been trying to write for some time now, so I'm glad it finally made it out into the world. A few of the other parts are done and this is shaping up to be quite the angsty, sappy disaster, so be ready for that. 
> 
> If you've read my Leon honeymoon series (which I stg will be updated at some point ;u;), then you know that I sometimes like to include inspiration songs. I actually didn't find this one until after this was done, but it is appropriate in both title and subject matter, so I figured I'd share it.
> 
> Still not sure I'm doing the series thing right, so feel free to roast me if I've made a fool of myself at some point during the uploading process.
> 
> Inspiration Song: Side Effects-Carlie Hanson

This was how you had spent most of your nights for the past couple days, laying in your bed staring at the ceiling, desperately willing sleep to come, and resigned yourself to the fact that you would likely spend the rest of them this way for quite some time.

You had known that this was a bad idea from the start. Something deep inside of you had been screaming this bit of knowledge at you since the very beginning, and yet you chose to ignore it. But even in your wildest imaginings, you never could have envisioned it going quite as poorly as this.

You turned to one side and wrapped your arms around your pillow, hugging it tightly to your chest.

Your bed felt so cold and empty now. What had come over you? What had happened to the version of yourself that was perfectly content being alone? You squeezed your eyes shut and silently begged this part of you to come back as the empty hollow burned in your chest.

_Fuck it._

You finally relented and made a grab for the bottle of sleeping pills on your nightstand. You hated taking them, seeing as they always affected your dreams and left you in an uncomfortable haze upon waking, but you decided that these temporary side effects would be better than getting no sleep at all.

You took two, knowing full well that one would not be enough, and tried to make yourself as comfortable as possible until they finally took effect.

* * *

You were awakened by a knock at your door.

At first, in your half asleep state, you thought it was your bedroom door, but as you became more aware, you realized that the sound was coming from deeper inside your apartment.

You shook your head a few times to clear in a futile attempt to clear the fog from it, then rose from your bed, put on one of your big sweaters to cover yourself, and headed out to investigate.

The knock came again and for some reason, you felt compelled to call out, “I’ll be right there,” even though you had no idea at all who could possibly be knocking at your door in the middle of the night.

Someone with shady intentions, no doubt.

Still, in the back of your mind, you couldn’t escape the thought that it may be someone in need of help. If that were the case, it wouldn’t sit right with you to ignore them.

You approached your front door and opened it just a crack.

“Do you have a moment to talk?”

As your mind finally caught up to your senses, your heart sank.

“What the hell are you doing here, Vergil?” you asked, the tone of your voice a healthy mix of groggy and pissed off. “Do you have any idea what time it is?”

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

“That makes two of us.”

The honest sentiment slipped out before you had a chance to stop it and your face grew hot as the realization sank in.

“Make it fast, alright?”

You motioned for him to come inside, then shut the door behind him a little harder than you’d meant to. Your motor functions were not yet back under your control.

“Sit down if you want,” you continued. “Do you want some tea, or something?”

“No, thank you,” he said.

The tone of his voice suggested that he was feeling just as awkward as you were and that set your mind at ease a bit. He took a seat in one of your dining room chairs and you stood across from him, feeling compelled to pull the hem of your sweater a bit further over your legs. You were quite underdressed compared to him and this made you all the more self-conscious.

"I'm here to say that I'm sorry," he said. "I would like to try again."

You snorted. "Try again?" you repeated. "You think I can just look at what happened and be like, 'whoops, let's do that over'? This isn't some petty disagreement we had. I know you're not that stupid."

“I recognize that,” he said, the look on his face suggesting that he’d taken offense at what you’d said. “I would like to try and make it up to you, if you’ll let me.”

“And how do you plan to do that?” you asked.

He rose from his seat and walked toward you, coming to a stop only when his body was mere inches from yours.

“Let me show you,” he whispered. “Let me show you that things can go back the way they were.”

“That’s impossible and you know that.”

“Is it?”

He took your right hand in his and brought it up toward your chest.

“Give me a chance,” he said.

He spoke more slowly this time, emphasizing every word.

There it was again, the voice in your head screaming at you to release his hand, to push him away and make him leave.

But it was quickly silenced by the realization at just how much you'd missed his touch. Even the small amount of contact that you currently had sent a tingle across your skin.

"Okay," you said.

Your voice had softened now and he seemed pleased by this.

"Come," he said. "Let's go upstairs."

You were incredibly disappointed with yourself for actually following along with his plan, but in that moment, you felt that you had no choice. You _needed_ this. You were ready to deal with the regrets that would surface in the morning.

He started up the stairs and you followed after him, but only made it about half way up before he turned around and grabbed your wrist, pulling your body tight to his.

"Do you have any idea how badly I've needed you?" he growled.

"No more than I've needed you, I can promise you that."

Another brutally honest admission came tumbling out of your mouth, but you had no time to ruminate on it as he pressed his lips to yours, catching you entirely off guard.

There was an intensity to his kiss that had never been present before. Could this mean that he'd really missed you as much as he said he did? A part of you was sure he was lying, but to what end, you weren't sure.

He pulled away for just a second, then took your lower lip between his teeth, which drew a sharp gasp from you. He lingered there for a second before nipping along your jaw and licking up the length of your neck, which he bit as well.

Your legs suddenly threatened to give out beneath you and you gripped tightly onto his shoulders to prevent yourself from falling.

As his lips found yours again, the two of you stumbled up the stairs, hands roaming all over each other's bodies until you finally reached the top.

He gripped your wrists again, then pushed you back through your open bedroom door and stuck his hands under your sweater.

One of them slipped beneath the thin tank top you had underneath it and the voice began to protest once again.

_Stop! This is wrong!_

But your heart was pounding loudly in your ears, your mind focused solely on the searing heat of his touch.

You fumbled around blindly for a bit before you managed to locate the button on his pants, which you unclasped to allow your hand inside.

You wrapped it around his erection, which was already straining hard at his underwear, and rubbed it with a feverish intensity that you realized you were no longer in control of.

"See?" he purred. "Just like old times."

He gripped your hip with one hand, then shoved the other beneath the band of your panties and began to draw circles over your clit.

"You're already so wet for me," he said.

You wanted to protest, to come up with some kind of snarky comeback, but all that you could manage was a soft moan as he slipped his fingers inside you.

"I'm gonna make you cum."

* * *

You awoke with a gasp, your heart still pounding in your head as it had been moments earlier, your entire body drenched in sweat beneath your comforter, which was now entirely too warm.

You cast it aside and assessed your surroundings. Had any of that actually happened?

No, it hadn't, you realized, as your eyes fell on the sweater you'd been wearing, which was still exactly where you'd left it the night before.

It disgusted you how disappointed this made you.

Your heart rate took a few moments to finally slow back to its resting pace, and once it had, you decided it would be a good idea to get yourself a glass of water.

Had you been panting in your sleep? You must have been, because your mouth was incredibly dry.

You glanced at the clock as you passed by on your way to the kitchen and it alerted you to the fact that it was only six AM. This was earlier than you'd been wanting to wake up, but there was no way you would ever manage to get back to sleep being as worked up as you were.

As you made your way down the stairs, the sight of them drew the images from the dream back into the forefront of your mind, the memory of them bringing attention to the painful ache between your legs.

What would it take to make you forget him? Whatever it was, you were going to figure it out, preferably before he’d managed to drive you completely out of your mind.


End file.
